El regalo
by calemoon
Summary: ¿Qué se le puede regalar a quien lo tiene todo? Tiene que ser algo que "nadie" más le pueda dar .... mmmm ... Ah! ya se!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Candy me pertenece =)**

**EL REGALO**

Por Scarleth

-Algo especial, eso es lo que busco para tí. Algo sumamente especial ¿qué puede ser?

Piensa en mil cosas. Quizá un libro … no, tiene de sobra. ¿Alguna pluma? … tampoco … ¿una prenda de vestir? … Mmmm no suena interesante … ¿otra mascota? … pudiera ser.

-Vamos piensa Candy. No puedo creer que no haya nada que puedas regalarle en su cumpleaños, algo que recuerde y disfrute … ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!

Por fin la chica tiene una idea, quizá no muy brillante pero sí fuera de lo convencional.

A las 12 de la noche en punto se dirige muy despacito y sin hacer ruido a la habitación de Albert.

Abre la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y cierra de la misma manera. Su mirada recorre la alcoba acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Ahí está él, descansando plácidamente sobre su cama. Su dorado cabello esparcido por la almohada y su irresistible rostro completamente sereno.

Un tremendo calor la recorre de sólo contemplarlo ¿es real?. Es tan perfecto en todos los aspectos que más parecía un legendario caballero sacado de una novela romántica que un apuesto millonario de carne y hueso con un corazón de oro.

Candy aprieta fuertemente lo que llevaba en la mano. Se acerca a la cama y puede recrearse la vista sin discreción alguna. Su amplio pecho la tenía absorta. Albert y su idea de no usar pijama en la parte superior.

-Albert … - lo llamó después de un rato de habérselo bebido con los ojos –¡Al!

El joven entre sueños escucha la voz que adoraba.

-Candy – murmuró dándose media vuelta para seguir soñando.

No pudo reprimir una risita y se hincó en la cama para comenzar a moverlo.

-Albert … ¡despierta! Vamos … ¡despierta! – su voz era más fuerte ahora.

Por fin salió de su sopor y con la vista borrosa distinguió una figura bastante conocida por él.

-¿Candy? – preguntó con voz somnolienta y levantándose lentamente para quedar sentado en la cama frente a ella – pero ¿qué haces aquí pequeña?

-Quise ser la primera en felicitarte – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y extendiendo su mano – este es tu regalo.

Sorprendido y conmovido tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

_**Mi querido príncipe,**_

_**He pensado lo que no tienes una idea sobre qué regalarle a quien lo tiene todo, así que decidí darte algo que se nadie más te dará …**_

A este punto de la lectura la mente de Albert voló en otra dirección, pero sabía que no iba por ahí el regalo, sólo que fue tan intenso el pensamiento que no pudo evitar un leve sudor en su frente. Respiró profundo y continuó leyendo.

**Una esclava …**

-¿Una esclava? – murmuró contrariado.

_**Podrás disponer de ella durante todo un día, todo el día que dure tu cumpleaños.**_

_**¡¡Muchas felicidades Albert!!**_

_**Te quiere Candy**_

-Candy … ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó confundido el festejado.

-¡Si claro! Perfectamente.

-Entonces explícame cómo se te ha ocurrido que yo puedo aceptar tener una esclava.

-Bueno – respondió la chica – es que no va a ser una esclava común y corriente.

-¿Ah no? ... ¿Y quién será la desafortunada?

-¡Yo! – contestó con tremenda sonrisa.

Menos mal que Albert estaba aún en la cama si no se le hubieran doblado las rodillas.

-¿¿Tú??

-Sí … Puedo ser una buena esclava. Pide todo lo que desees y yo lo cumpliré. Tus deseos serán ordenes para mí las próximas 24 horas.

Era una oferta muy tentadora, demasiado tentadora.

-¿En verdad? – preguntó pícaramente.

-Claro, ponme a prueba y verás.

_Continuará ..._

* * *

Y aqui voy de nuevo .... prometo que ya pronto se me agotaran las ideas ... pero sigo pensando en mas jijijiji ... aun no las realizo pero ya estan merodeando mi cabeza =)

Espero sus opiniones, comentarios y lo que quieran sobre este fic ... me encantaria saber sus opiniones!!!

Un beso enorme de

Scarleth Andrey =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Está bien. Como esta linda esclava tiene que cumplir los deseos de su amo y vino a mi habitación en mitad de la noche, creo que lo menos que puede hacer después de espantar mi sueño es … volver a dormirme.

-¿Cómo? – exclamó sorprendida – pero si no eres un niño.

-¡Momento! – la interrumpió levantando su mano en señal de protesta – es mi cumpleaños y si mal no recuerdo alguien dijo que "_mis deseos eran órdenes_" – de nuevo un escalofrío lo recorría al traicionarlo su imaginación.

-Es cierto – aceptó Candy – te dormiré entonces, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿un cuento? ¿Cloroformo? ¿piojito? ¿un golpe?

-Creo que no tengo mucha opción, me voy por el piojito – le dijo ocupando su lugar nuevamente en la cama pero ahora boca abajo, para evitar contratiempos.

La rubia enfermera tenía una vista increíble de aquella musculosa espalda, ¿para quién era el regalo entonces?.

Lentamente se colocó al lado de él tratando de tranquilizar su respiración deslizando hábilmente sus dedos entre la sedosa cabellera … se sentía tan bien. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que creía que todos en la casa podrían escucharlo.

Albert por su parte no distaba de los pensamientos de la joven. Era tan excitante la sensación en ese momento, ¿Cómo podría dormir con semejantes caricias? ¿Sería justo tenerla con él toda la noche?

-_No_ – pensaba – no _puedo dejarla toda la noche así, tiene que descansar._

Trataba de simular lo mejor posible que ya estaba dormido para que ella se retirara y efectivamente, eso hizo después de varios minutos de escuchar su respiración acompasada.

-Buenas noches Albert – susurró apenas con un dejo de voz mientras se levantaba de la cama para con paso ligero abandonar la habitación

-Buenas noches – contestó el supuesto durmiente casi en un susurro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Giró dándose vuelta y colocando sus manos bajo su nuca mirando al techo. Había comenzado de manera excelente su cumpleaños.

Las horas pasaron dando lugar a un bello amanecer. El homenajeado fue ampliamente felicitado por los habitantes de la mansión. Todos le llevaron un pequeño presente, desde el más humilde de los trabajadores hasta la tía abuela.

-_Eres tan querido y apreciado por todos_ – pensaba la enfermera viendo que todos lo abrazaban – es imposible convivir contigo y no quererte. Yo no he podido evitarlo – murmuró conteniendo un suspiro.

Justo en ese momento, en que sus mejillas estaban completamente arreboladas, Albert dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Fue un choque electrizante.

-¡Candy! – la llamó – ¿es posible que mi pequeña no venga a felicitarme?

El corazón de ambos se aceleró porque ciertamente recordaban lo ocurrido la noche anterior, esa cercanía capaz de cortar la respiración. Pero esa frase "mi pequeña" ¿cuándo sería el día en que dejara de llamarla así?

-Por supuesto mi querido príncipe – contestó acercándose tratando de sonar lo más natural posible y dirigiéndose directamente a sus brazos.

Fue quizá un momento breve, pero para Albert era tocar el cielo. El cuerpo de Candy sobre su cuerpo, su perfume inundándole los sentidos, el aroma a rosas que la rodeaba era tan excitante que podía pasar la vida entera así.

-_Es tan fácil amarte querida Candy_ - pensaba sin tapujos.

Finalmente la separación, algo que contrarió a los dos, ya que Candy a su vez adoró el momento de sentirse entre sus fuertes brazos, recostada prácticamente sobre ese cuerpo tan perfecto … ¿Podrían abrazarse así diario? Tal vez si festejaban los no cumpleaños. Serían 364 abrazos al año en lugar de 1. Tendría que hacer la propuesta.

El desayuno fue regio. Entre risas, bromas y miradas transcurrió una hora y media sencillamente memorable para esta pareja.

-Supongo que ya están listos para la fiesta – comentó la tía abuela entrando de improviso al ver que ninguno de los dos daba señales de levantarse de su lugar.

-Sí tía – respondió Albert por los dos sin percatarse de la cara de espanto de la rubia.

-Los invitados comenzarán a llegar a las 6 por lo que todos deben estar puntuales.

Eran las 11 del día y Candy dejó caer su cabeza para chocar con la mesa en señal de frustración.

Albert volteó al escuchar el golpe y vio a Candy en esa extraña posición.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó desconcertado.

-¡La tía abuela va a matarme!. Estaba tan obsesionada por pensar en lo que te iba a regalar que olvidé por completo la fiesta y no compré ningún vestido, es más, olvida el vestido ... no compré nada presentable – Decía todo esto sin despegar la frente de la mesa, como si estar así fuera a resolver algo.

-Eso no es un problema Candy, vámonos de compras.

La chica levantó el rostro y lo miró.

-Pero es tu cumpleaños …

-Y eres mi esclava … así que he decidido que quiero ir de compras e irás conmigo – dijo haciendo un guiño y tomándola de la mano para levantarla e ir hacia el auto.

_Continuará ..._

*******************

Mmmmmm ... qué ira a comprar el guerito consentido???? ... qué pasara en esa fiesta ... y ... después de la fiesta =)

Gracias por leer y mil gracias por dejar tambien un review!!! ya saben que me encanta y me emociona leerlos!!!

**Abi**: Amiga preciosa!!! tienes toda la razón del mundo .... yo me apunto en primera fila para concederle los deseos que quiera a super Albert!!!! ahhhhhh!!!! y todo puede suceder ... sólo que no olvidemos que Albert es un caballero ... pero eso no le quita que pueda jugar de manera inteligente sus cartas no??? (pobrecito ... lo que ha de tener que aguantarse jijijijiji) Besitos!!!!

**Cotapese**: Serenidad y paciencia ... ya verás en las que se van a meter estos dos en las 24 horas que dura el cumple de Albert .... porque para bien o para mal ... son 24 horas completitititias jijijijiji!!! =)

**Jenny**: Claro que van a ser buenas ... sólo que hay que ser pacientes porque mi Albert es ante todo un caballero ... aunque el pobre se tenga que meter a bañar después con agua fría jijijji!!!

**Tania**: Servida preciosa!!! aquí está el cap. 2 y ya sabes, si quieres platicar o chatear ... el mail que tengo dado de alta en mi profile es el que ocupo en el messenger ... te late?? me mandas una invitación diciéndome que eres tu y te acepto de mil amores =)

**Incoip**: Good!!! ahora verás como siguen las cosas entre estos dos gueritos ... dicen por ahí que no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver ... así que a ver si estos reaccionan jeje!! Besos!!!

**Lady Karen**: Claro que continua la historia!!! aquí me tienes con el cap. 2 y los que falten!!! y por otro lado ... en encartará leer tu fanfic .... ya ví que será con Albert de protagonista lo cual me encanta porque como podrás ver ... digo ... leer ... soy albertfan de corazón!! Besos!!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y de new .... tks por leer!!!!

Un besote tronado de

Scarleth Andrey ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Rápidamente buscaron la mejor boutique. Candy no quería pero Albert insistió.

-Soy una persona importante ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué diría la gente si mi pareja no va deslumbrante a mi festejo?

La chica le sonrió mientras la tomaba por los hombros y prácticamente la empujaba al interior de la tienda.

Varios modelos desfilaron ante sus ojos, pero la decisión del cumpleañero fue irrevocable. La joven luciría un atrevido modelo parisino con los hombros descubiertos. No la había visto con el diseño puesto, pero confió en la palabra de madame Debouis al decir que se veía "espectacular".

-Albert – interrumpió Candy - está muy … bueno … yo creo que …

-Lo siento, pero tienes que cumplir mis deseos el día de hoy y mi deseo es que uses ese vestido.

Algo parecido a la resignación fue lo que se percibió en el suspiro de Candy acompañado por la misteriosa sonrisa de Albert.

Madame Debouis los vio sonreir con complicidad y no pudo evitar pensar en la bella pareja que hacían. Quizá sólo fuera cuestión de tiempo.

-Sabes Al – le dijo al abandonar el lugar – creo que con mi regalo de cumpleaños ¡creé un monstruo!

Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la chica y Albert la llevó a un nuevo sitio.

-¿Un salón de belleza? – exclamó sorprendida.

-Así es

-Pero …

-Sin peros … las esclavas no discuten ni preguntan, sólo cumplen órdenes.

-Sí creé un monstruo – murmuró en voz baja mientras era arrastrada por una mano al interior del local.

*****************

Llegaron a la mansión finalmente y cada quien corrió a alistarse. Faltaban dos horas y no podían perder tiempo.

Después de media hora llegó la joven que se encargaría del arreglo de Candy. El maquillaje comenzaba a estar de moda y Albert lo había solicitado para ella.

*****************

-Faltan diez minutos para las seis – decía Candy mientras se veía nuevamente al espejo y no terminaba sorprenderse. Era increíble lo que lograban un vestido y un arreglo profesional.

******************

-¿Dónde está Candy? – preguntaba la tía abuela a Archie y a Albert al no verla bajar – tiene únicamente dos minutos para estar a tiempo y en esta ocasión no toleraré retrasos.

-Aquí estoy – dijo una voz a su espalda mientras tres pares de ojos volteaban a verla quedando dos de ellos boquiabiertos y uno gratamente complacido.

La joven estaba enfundada en un vestido verde esmeralda que hacía juego con unos ojos brillantes ligeramente delineados y cubiertos con una delicada capa de sombras que los hacían resaltar sobre manera. Su blanca piel no necesitaba mucho maquillaje pues era prácticamente perfecta. Un toque de color y brillo en sus labios y un ligero pase de polvo para resaltar sus pómulos lograron el efecto de una diosa frente a los jóvenes Andrey.

El cabello hermosamente peinado en alto dejando entre ver su cuello era lo más acertado que se pudiera haber elegido. Unos cuantos rizos rebeldes caían graciosamente de su lugar dando un toque sumamente sexy.

El vestido entallado se ajustaba a la perfección. Los hombros descubiertos atraían las miradas y todo en conjunto hacía parecer a la mujer algo mítico.

-¿No dicen nada? – preguntó al ver que no despegaban los ojos, pero tampoco cerraban la boca.

-Estás bellísima – la voz de Albert mostraba real admiración y sus pasos se acercaban a ella.

-Todo lo que diga no sería suficiente Candy – habló también Archie acortando distancia.

-Será un honor escoltarte – dijeron al unísono.

-¿Se olvidan de mí? – preguntó la tía abuela fingiendo seriedad pero estando divertida en el fondo – ¿entraré sola? ... ¡ni lo piensen! Archie dame tu brazo.

Eso era todo, ahora sabían de quien era el privilegio de escoltar a ese ángel rubio. No le quedó más remedio a Archie que ofrecerle el brazo a su tía mientras el cumpleañero se deleitaba con la visión que tenía enfrente.

-¿Me permite? – le dijo galante.

-Será un honor – contestó aferrándose a ese varonil brazo.

Entraron despacio. Era emocionante ver a una pareja tan perfecta. Él de porte señorial, increíblemente apuesto, elevada estatura, cuerpo bronceado y marcado por el ejercicio. Ella una delicada mujer de bellas formas y cara de ángel que lucía sencillamente regia.

Todos los miraban estupefactos. El patriarca de los Andrey era un sueño hecho realidad y Candy estaba arrebatadora.

-Todos voltean a vernos y se debe a que estás más hermosa que nunca.

-¿Así que pretendes dejarme todo el crédito? – le dijo en voz baja y tratando de pasar desapercibida mientras sonreía saludando a todos con ligeras y graciosas inclinaciones de cabeza – pues déjame decirte señor modesto, que se necesitaría estar loca o ciega para verte y no regresar la mirada para contemplarte de nuevo.

Albert borró la sonrisa de su rostro y una expresión de sorpresa la sucedió. Los invitados se preguntaban la razón pero nadie la sabría … nadie más que él. ¿Le había dicho abiertamente que era guapo y le gustaba? ¿Era eso lo que estaba tras sus palabras?

_Continuará …_

* * *

Ya llegamos a la fiesta .... mmmm ... veamos que hacen estos dos muchachos ... jejejejejeje!!!

Gracias amigas preciosas por leer y por dejarme revieeeeeeeeeeeeews!!!

**Claridad**: Si amiga ... ahi esta su oportunidad ... pero lo malo es que mi Albert es medio a la antiguita ...veamos si lo ponemos en una situacion comprometedora y se le olvidan las buenas maneras jijijiji. Te mando un beso ... y sigo en eso amiga ...

**Roni de Andrew**: Si .... ahorita estoy en mi etapa de revision de fics ... los estoy checando, modificando (unos brutalmente) y ya cuando los tenga todos listos los subire again en los grupos de albert. Habia muchas cositas que corregir y otro muchos que terminar ... asi que pues a seguirle jijijiji!!! Por aqui nos seguimos leyendoooooo!!! Besitos!!

**Tania**: Gracias por tu review!!!! esperemos que esta tercer entrega tambien te guste y que termines temprano tu tarea jijijiji (claro que si eres como yo era ... oops la tarea siempre la dejaba al ultimo!!!!) Un besote preciosa.

**Paolau2**: Siiiiiiiiiii!!!! una esclava y todo gracias a mis juegos infantiles con mi sister. Siempre que jugabamos o haciamos competencias de algo apostabamos eso: ser la esclava de la otra por 24 hrs... y ya te imaginas no? A ver esclava.. tiende mi cama!! ... recoge mis tiraderos ... dame tus dulces... y asi nos la pasabamos jijijiji!!!! Es lo bueno de haber hecho tanta travesura de chica ... ahora tengo temas para escribir jijijiji!!!!! Besitos!!!

**Abi**: Con el suspiro me doy por bien servida amiga!!!! Ya sabes que necesito ponerme en ambiente romantico para escribir ... y en vista de que con mi esposo no mas nada porque ahorita anda viendo lo que quiere comprar en el mentado black friday .... pues asi que digas ... que romance ... solo lo que leo o veo en la tele jijijji!!! Pero estoy segura que a mi Albert.... algo se le ocurrira .... es muy caballeroso pero tampoco esta hecho de palo jijijiji!!! Besoooooooooos!!!

**Incoip**: Es correcto .... que no prometa lo que no va a cumplir ... porque luego se pueden querer cobrar a lo chino (ah no verdad?? no ... mejor si!!! ... deja le doy la idea a Albert!!!) pero bueno ... yo estaria mas que dispuesta a suplir a Candy ... no mas que me avise jijijijiji!!! Un beso amiga!

**Chepy**: Hola!!!! aqui esta la actualizacion!!! (al lector lo que pida jijijiji) soy bien cumplida y actualizo diario para no tenerlas en ascuas =) Espero que te siga gustando el fic ... y gracias por escribirme!!! lo aprecio mil!

**Lady Karen**: Animate a subir tu fic!!! sube los dos ... que creo que habemos muchas que aparte de escribir pues nos encanta leer ... y en mi caso siempre ando buscando nuevas historias de mi pareja favorita (tambien leo los de Terry y los demas galanes ... pero no voy a negar que mis favoritos son los de mi Albert papucho). Asi que por porra ... no va a quedar =) Tks por escribirme again!!!!

Amigas que me escriben y leen ... MIL GRACIAS!!!! es padrisimo saber que les gustan mis fics y de verdad lo aprecio de corazon!!!!

Un beso y un abrazote de

Scarleth Andrey .... preparandose para festejar tksgiving ma;ana!!!! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Candy seguía sonriendo y por dentro reprendiéndose por hablar de más. Era inútil, nunca aprendería a callarse a tiempo.

La noche avanzaba y la pareja platicaba y se reía con cierto nerviosismo.

-_¿Qué te pasa Candy? Es Albert ¿recuerdas?_ – pensaba mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida - _el Albert que te conoce desde que eras una niña_, _el que siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas y … del que te has enamorado como una tonta_ – Ahí estaba la explicación. Era su mejor amigo, la persona a quien le tenía más confianza y con la que irremediablemente se había quedado su corazón.

Él ajeno a esto estaba embelesado con ella por la manera tan coqueta de tomar su copa. Por donde quisiera verla era la mujer perfecta. Estaba completamente enamorado de su pequeña Candy, la pequeña llorona que le había robado el corazón hacía varios años en la colina de Pony.

-¿Bailamos? – preguntó alargando su mano para que la rubia la tomara.

-¿Eh? … Claro – contestó roja de vergüenza por estar pensando en él y no percatarse a tiempo de la invitación.

Avanzaron al centro de la pista ante la mirada de muchos curiosos que especulaban sobre la relación que podría haber entre el patriarca de los Andrey y su bella hija adoptiva.

-_Hacen una pareja hermosa_ – pensaba la tía abuela al ver la sincronía con la que bailaban y la manera tan intensa en que se miraban uno al otro – _sólo quisiera que ese amor perdurara siempre … y que no se tarden en descubrirlo._

La pareja en la pista parecía flotar. Candy observaba nerviosa los ojos de Albert y él no podía apartar la vista de ese bello rostro.

-De nuevo todos nos miran – dijo la muchacha para romper el hielo.

-Te dije que es muy difícil apartar la vista de una mujer como tú.

El color voló a su rostro encendiéndolo más que el rubor del maquillaje. Sólo sonrió nerviosa y optó por desviar un poco la mirada. Albert estaba enternecido por el arranque de su pequeña. No cambiaría nunca.

-Mi bella esclava, tengo otro deseo – dijo suavemente en su oido y embriagándose por enésima vez del aroma a rosas que la envolvía – Deseo estar junto a tí toda la fiesta, quiero tu compañía sólo para mí.

La muchacha perdió el paso levemente, pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor posible.

-Tus deseos son órdenes mi señor – respondió con el corazón palpitándole desbocado.

La cena y el brindis pasaron rapidísimo y la pareja no dio oportunidad para que los separaran, el único momento fue la pieza que Candy bailó con Archie y Albert con Annie.

Se despedían de los invitados y después de que Archie partiera a acompañar a su novia a casa y la tía abuela entrara en sus aposentos, Albert caminó con Candy hacia su habitación deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

-Vaya, pensé que me acompañarías a mi cuarto – dijo ella sin dejar de avanzar y un poco sentida.

-No ha terminado mi cumpleaños – fue su rápida respuesta al detenerla de la mano – aún queda tiempo para un último deseo ¿no te parece? – su voz era firme y a la vez sensual, lo que despertó un temblor en el cuerpo de la chica.

-Bueno, yo creo que …

-Ese es mi regalo ¿o me equivoco Candy?

-No …

-Entonces acompáñame – su voz era autoritaria pero con un tinte de ternura, algo que sólo la voz del príncipe de la colina podía lograr.

Entraron de la mano a la habitación de Albert.

-Ha sido una velada estupenda y se debe a la perfecta compañía que tuve durante toda la noche.

-Soy tu esclava mi señor – dijo Candy haciendo una graciosa reverencia para aligerar las cosas.

-Me da gusto que recuerdes eso pequeña, porque he decidido cuál será mi siguiente deseo.

-Encantada de servirle amo – siguió con su juego.

-Quiero un masaje.

Candy abrió sus ojos en lo que su cerebro procesaba la información y pensó en la posibilidad de estar tocando su cuerpo. La idea de seguir bromeando se esfumó por completo de su cabeza y no le dio tiempo de analizar las cosas.

-Y supongo que mi esclava me dará unos cuantos minutos para ponerme cómodo ¿verdad?

Candy a medio desmayar no pudo ni contestar, aunque ni falta hizo ya que Albert desapareció sólo unos segundos en el baño y regresó vistiendo el pantalón de su pijama y una bata de seda negra. Le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice dándole a entender que estaba listo, así que desabrochó la bata, la dejo caer al suelo y se recostó boca abajo en la cama en espera de la deliciosa caricia que de antemano ya estaba disfrutando.

La rubia sentía la boca más seca que nunca y el pulso golpeándole en las venas con fuerza. No sabía si era premio o castigo el estar ahí con el amor de su vida a medio vestir pero rayos, no podía pensar en una mejor oportunidad, así que se acercó a él y venciendo convencionalismos e ideas y contrario a lo que ella haría normalmente se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas para poder frotar su espalda. El corazón se aceleró de manera inmediata, lo mismo que el del rubio quien comenzó a sentir un fuerte hormigueo por todo su cuerpo al contacto de las pequeñas manos.

-_Dios, si quieres darme un regalo por favor ... que este día no termine –_ pensaba dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación que experimentaba. Era realmente una tortura no poderse girar en ese momento, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

La sesión duró unos minutos en los que tanto la que lo daba como el que lo recibía no podían evitar que su pulso estuviera al máximo posible.

-_Al _– pensaba la chica – _si_ _me pidieras que te abrazara hasta el cansancio y me perdiera en tu piel podría darme por bien servida como regalo para mis próximos 80 cumpleaños._

-_Candy_ – pensaba – _esta es la más hermosa tortura que jamás he experimentado, quiero abrazarte y besarte, muero por hacerlo, pero no he podido evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione a tu contacto, no puedo girarme aunque quiera._

Continuará ...

* * *

Mmmmmmm ... ya estan entrando en ambiente los tortolitos ....

**Jenny**: Ya estamos llegando a ese momento!!! Solo un empujoncito mas y veremos que sucede entre esos dos muchachos juar juar juar!!! Besos amiga y tks por el review!!!!

**Tania**!!! que bueno que ya abriste cuenta!!! asi podemos escribirnos mas facilmente. Entre a mi messenger y no tengo nada nuevo. No seas malita... escribeme un mail para saber tu correo y mandarte yo una invitacion a la cuenta que usas para hotmail. Te late? Besositos!!!

**Gabylove**: Gracias por la porra de verdad lo aprecio de corazon!!! y aqui esta ... servida Srita ... cuarto capitulo y contando!!! lo que sea por mi pareja favorita =) Besitos!!!

**Abi:** Happy thanksgiving!!! Hoy celebre con mi maridito, cocinamos y bueno ... tenemos left over como para 4 comidas completas mas jijijiji!!!! ah!!! y vamos a ir al super black friday a las 2 de la ma;ana ... osea que hoy no me toca dormir ... jejejejeje!!!! ... Respecto a Albert y Candy ... pues se me hace que Candy no se destacaba por discreta ... siempre andaba hablando de mas y ... ahi estan las consecuencia jijiji!!! Un beso amiga!!!!

**Lady Karen**: Aqui esta la continuacion!!!! y veo que ya tambien estas trabajando en el cap. 2 de tu fic (good!!!) Te entiendo perfecto ... no se si te pasa ... pero a veces de tanto que lo leemos ... ya ni encontramos los errores jijiji ... bueno ... a mi me pasa todo el tiempo :S Besos y espero la continuacion del tuyo eh!!!!

Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo esta aventura y HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!

Un beso enorme de

Scarleth Andrey!!!! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Albert se sentía abochornado, pero era imposible que algo así no tuviera el efecto que estaba teniendo, y como única salida, comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Gracias por este día pequeña.

-Gracias a ti Albert por estar siempre cuando te necesité. Nunca tendré con que pagarte – mencionó recordando la presencia constante de su príncipe.

-Estas de suerte Candy … no pienso cobrarte – le contestó riendo sobre su almohada.

-¡Menos mal! ahora podré disponer de lo que tenía ahorrado.

Se rieron un momento y el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos Candy.

-¿Cómo?

-¿En qué piensas?

-_Pienso que eres endemoniadamente atractivo –_ sus manos comenzaron a temblar, lo mismo que su cuerpo.

Sin esperarse más, Albert se dio la vuelta para tener a Candy de frente y a la vez encima. Este repentino movimiento y la posición en que quedaron la hicieron sonrojar y ponerse más nerviosa. Luchó demasiado por vencer la tentación de hacerlo, pero se declaró débil y siguió su impulso.

-Candy, faltan 10 minutos para que termine mi cumpleaños. Dime en qué estabas pensando.

-Bueno, pensaba que ya es tarde y tengo que irme – hizo el movimiento para bajarse pero el brazo de Albert se lo impidió reteniéndola al tiempo que se enderezaba para quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Las miradas se intensificaron y se sentía en el aire un extraño e inusual aroma, quizá el del verdadero amor. Era demasiado evidente, demasiado patente.

La miró fijamente, recorrió lentamente cada parte de su faz a pesar que lo conocía a la perfección. Delineaba su rostro con sus pupilas y no pudo vencer más la tentación.

-Dime que pensabas – susurró en su oido mientras su mano comenzaba a viajar lentamente por su sonrojado rostro.

El corazón de Candy estaba desbocado. El ambiente de la alcoba, lo sucedido en esa madrugada, su cercanía y la tenue luz la sumergieron en un ambiente de sensualidad y romanticismo. Estaba con el hombre que amaba y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La mano de Candy subió hasta alcanzar la que acariciaba su cara y se acercó más al oído de su interlocutor.

-Pensaba que eres endemoniadamente atractivo – hizo una breve pausa para sostenerle la mirada y darle tiempo de asimilar lo que había dicho. Su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho y podía sentía su cara hirviendo.

Albert se quedó helado el escuchar esa sensual voz y lo que implicaba. El aroma que emanaba de ella y su calor los podía percibir perfectamente. Quería escuchar más, quería sincerarse con ella y que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. En todo el tiempo que tenían de convivir no se había presentado un mejor momento que este y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

-Yo pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa y por el respeto que te tengo no puedo decirte lo demás.

Candy estaba sintiéndose de manera diferente, quería gritarle que le perdiera el respeto, ella misma no sabía qué le pasaba pero se sentía transformada. Había oído que el amor quita inhibiciones y ahora lo estaba comprobando. No apartó lsu vista de él y mirándolo a los ojos se jugó una muy buena carta.

-Si pudiera concederte un último deseo Albert ¿Qué me pedirías?

Todo el cuerpo del muchacho se tensó al escuchar esto. ¿Se atrevería a decirle la verdad o inventaría cualquier cosa para no ofenderla? ¿Pero desde cuando la sinceridad de un corazón puede ofender al ser que ama?

-Desearía que fueras mia Candy y que pasaras esta y todas las noches que nos queden de vida como mi mujer.

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de tensarse por completo. Le costó quizá unos segundos pero ¡demonios! es lo que más deseaba en la vida. La sonrisa apareció como por arte de magia en su cara, una sonrisa que podía iluminar el rincón más oscuro del mundo.

-Concedido – respondió acortando la distancia de sus labios con los de su gran amor.

Ese primer contacto hizo vibrar a ambos. Lo que tanto anhelaban lo estaban viviendo por fin. Sus bocas ansiosas exploraban y reconocían todo a su paso. La cercanía de sus cuerpos los urgía a algo más. Las caricias eran regaladas al por mayor, los besos recorrieron sus labios, cuello, hombros. Albert estaba al borde de perder el control. La quería, la necesitaba y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerse.

-Candy – murmuró sobre los labios de la joven – te amo y te deseo más que nada en el mundo. No podría pensar en otra cosa qué pedir que hacerte mía – Sus manos no detenían las caricias y su boca no dejaba de recorrer esa deliciosa piel de marfil.

-Yo te amo como nunca podré amar a nadie – interrumpió ella – y quiero estar a tu lado siempre, toda mi vida.

Estaba emocionado, no lo podía negar ni podía apartar de su mente el hecho de que estaba en la cama con la mujer que lo volvía loco desde que era un adolescente.

-Mi cumpleaños ha llegado a su fin amor – dijo despacio y acariciando su rostro con infinito cuidado y ternura - ya es un nuevo día y como sé que la primera vez que estemos juntos en cuerpo y alma será completamente especial para los dos, no quiero dejarme llevar por mi enorme deseo de tenerte. Quiero que sea un momento inolvidable para ti y lo haré cuando pueda llamarte mía ante Dios y el mundo, cuando puedas ser mi mujer sin ningún reproche o remordimiento.

Candy estaba radiante. Escuchaba la voz de Albert confesándole su enorme amor y deseo. Sabía lo que significaba para él tener que contenerse y pensar primero en ella. ¡Por eso lo amaba! Y esta era una razón para amarlo más.

-¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? – preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

-Te estoy proponiendo dedicarte mi vida entera …

-Albert ... – dijo en medio de una sonrisa que iluminó ambos corazones.

-Nos casaremos mañana mismo.

-¿Mañana? – contestó sorprendida.

-Bueno, en dos semanas – dijo resignado pero acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su futura esposa – No me obligues a esperar más, no quiero estar separado de ti nunca. Te quiero conmigo toda la vida.

Su respuesta fue un delicado beso que lo encendió sobre manera.

-Es hora de irme – susurró Candy en su oído.

-Ahora se me hace muy pronto para que te marches.

-Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el que lo propuso – le dijo pícaramente – y recuerda que en dos semanas no nos separaremos más pero por ahora debemos evitar las tentaciones – añadió avanzando hacia la puerta.

-¡Candy! – la llamó él – quiero que sepas que este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido jamás: "La mejor esclava que he tenido acepta ser mi mujer".

Ella se recargó coqueta sobre la pared.

-Y tú eres el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida – le contestó comenzando a cerrar la puerta – no todas las niñas pueden ser correspondidas por el príncipe de sus sueños. Realmente soy muy afortunada – concluyó cerrando al fin.

-Hasta siempre mi princesa – murmuró en la cama Albert sintiendo todavía el aroma a rosas que emanaba de su futura esposa – Hasta cada noche junto a tí.

**FIN**

**********************

Listo!!!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, soy medio chapada a la antigua y tambien me puedo imaginar a Albert echandose a una tina llena con hielo para esperarse y hacer las cosas "bien" con la pecas jijijiji!!!!

Ni modo chicas, en este caso lo hice todavia mas caballeroso ... espero no se me decepcionen jijijijiji!!!

**Tania**: Ya lo descubrieron!!! y mira que ni se tardaron tanto =) Ma;ana checo lo de mi messenger ... hoy me la pase literalmente durmiendo todo el dia ... me desperte hace como 1 hora jijijiji. Besitos amiga!!!!

**Lady Karen**: Aqui tienes ya el final de mi fic!!!! y ya lei hasta el cap. 3 del tuyo y te deje mi comentario jijijiji!!! es que soy terca!!! Besitos preciosa y seguimos al pendiente eh!

**Jenny**: Pues para bien o para mal ya termino!! los iba a dejar bien apapachadores pero luego pense que mi Albert se iba a esperar para estar con su mujercita hasta el dia de la boda. Siempre se vio que la respeto un montoooooon ... y pues en este fic ... siguio siendo hasta el final de sus hormonas todo un caballero =) Besos amiga!!!!

**Abi**: Esa Candy ... no mas no aprende pero lo bueno es que le resulta jijiji!!! que asi fuera en la vida real .. que padre!!! Si amiga ... desperte hace como 1 hora ... llegamos a la casa casi a las 9 am!!!! sin dormir nada asi que me la pase dormida literalmente tooooooooodo el dia... solo me levante a comer, ver media pelicula ... y como a las 9.20 pm desperte por fin ... pero solo para darme cuenta de que quiero seguir durmiendo ... en fin .. soy maaaaaaala para desvelarme =( Besitos Abi ... y estamos en contactin =)

**Claridad**: Terminado y cumplido mi compromiso con este fic!!! Espero que te guste el final amiga =) Besoooos!! y estamos en contato ;)

Bueno ... se termino esta historia y pues ya me estoy poniendo en ambiente navide;o asi que .... ya casi empiezo con mis fics dedicados a esta epoca... solo me falta terminar dos ... a ver si se me ilumina el coquito y los alcanzo a terminar on time!!!

Mil gracias por leer ... gracias por los reviews y gracias por su tiempo!!!!

Un beso modorro de

Scarleth Andrey =)


End file.
